


A Lure by Any Other Name

by frankenberger



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, I am not sorry, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut and Crack, THE LURE, boner naming, hannibal quotes dante out of context, he really is a smug little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankenberger/pseuds/frankenberger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has dubbed Hannibal's penis 'the Lure' because reasons. It manages to slip out in the bedroom. Crack (and porn) ensues.</p><p>Brought to you by a game of Cards against Humanity and the wonderful filthy-minded Fannibals of Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lure by Any Other Name

"A fishing lure?"

The fingers wrapped around the length of his half-hard cock faltered.

A guilty flush spread across Will's features, as if he hadn't meant to speak aloud. "Well, yeah." He said, swallowing heavily, his stilled hand trapped beneath the waistband of Hannibal's briefs.

"I'm not sure how I feel about you referring to a portion of my anatomy as fishing tackle, Will." Hannibal's voice was unaffected, but his slow smile and the way his cock twitched in Will's grip betrayed his reaction to the unexpected confession. It was a rare joy to score a hit on the walls of Will's vast fortifications, and to peer through the ensuing cracks in the brickwork at the internal machinations of his thoughts was both fascinating and indescribably arousing.

Encouraged by the physical reaction if not the words, Will continued his lazy strokes against the velvet-soft skin under his palm. "You like it," Will murmured, gathering confidence as Hannibal's breathing became shaky. "You like that I spend enough time thinking about your dick that I gave it a name."

The delicious friction of Will's hand was gradually becoming a slick slide as he gathered the moisture at the head of Hannibal's increasingly rigid cock. "True," Hannibal licked his lips, his briefs suddenly feeling too tight, the pressure of Will's hand too close. "I only hope you devote as much thought to the rest of me."

Hannibal shifted his hips infinitesimally, arching up toward the other man in entreaty. Will smiled, casting a deliberate eye over Hannibal's mostly-naked form. "I'm hungry, Hannibal. Dangle your lure in front of me for long enough, and you can't really be surprised if I bite."

With a sudden movement, Will hooked his free hand into the waistband of Hannibal's underwear and dragged the silky fabric down, freeing him from the humid cage of cloth. A gasp escaped the older man's lips as the cool air of the room came in contact with heated, sweat-damp flesh, but this sensation was quickly replaced with the wet warmth of Will's mouth around his length.

"That had better be a figurative bite," Hannibal groaned, and was answered by a light and playful scrape of teeth as Will released his cock.

Will grinned, firmly stroking Hannibal's erection in a steady rhythm. "Just a nibble, for now. Sooner or later you're going to want to reel me in."

Through the haze of lust that enveloped him, Hannibal was acutely aware that Will was still fully clothed. Any metaphorical 'reeling in' should involve less intervening clothing. As Will leaned in to capture his mouth with a kiss, Hannibal fumbled at the buttons of his shirt. He came up for air, and Hannibal made a noise of assent. "Fishing may not be my pastime of choice, but I like your thinking." He rummaged blindly on the nightstand until his hand closed around the bottle of lubricant, and he tossed it on the bed beside Will with a glint of challenge in his eyes.

Will released his grip on Hannibal and settled back on his heels as he peeled the shirt from his shoulders and tossed it aside. "With such an impressive lure, I know you'd make a great fisherman."

The pants went next, hastily unbuttoned and pushed awkwardly down his legs as he leaned back in to cage Hannibal with the warmth of his body. He had foregone underwear for the evening, and the proud jut of his erection was clear evidence of his enjoyment. He kissed Hannibal again, groaning into his mouth as the other man wound a hand around his neck and tugged at the curls of his hair.

"Let me-" Will broke the kiss, scooting down on the bed to briefly return his oral attention to Hannibal's aching cock. He gently pulled the foreskin back, swirling his tongue around the over sensitive tip before sucking him deep.

Hannibal panted harshly as the feeling threatened to overwhelm him. This was sublime, rapturous, but Hannibal wanted more. "Will..."

Will's left hand scrabbled for the lube on the bedspread as he drew away, nodding as he confirmed an intention that mirrored Hannibal's own need. Coating his fingers with the slick substance, he delved between his legs with a glazed, faraway expression on his face.

Hannibal was unable to look away from the captivating sight of Will thrusting two slippery fingers inside himself, letting out a tiny 'oh' at the intensity of the sensation. Thus prepared, he applied a generous coat of the cool viscous liquid to Hannibal's cock, smiling thoughtfully as he caressed the swollen length. "You know, I name all my lures," he said. "For luck, out of habit. What do you name yours?"

Hannibal watched with a hooded gaze as the other man prepared said lure for action. "Are you trying to shame me, Will? What makes you think I've given it a name?"

Will raised himself up on his knees as he lined up Hannibal's dick with his slippery entrance and sank down as far as his barely-stretched ass would allow, giving a heavy sigh of satisfaction. "What do you call it?" He asked again, his voice wavering.

Hannibal was not a man that embarrassed easily, especially not when he was engulfed by the tight, hot passage of the most beautiful individual he'd ever encountered. "I call it Il Mostro."

Will's unfocused and blissful gaze turned to him as the younger man began to shake with surprised laughter. Will snorted, and bent down to deal a crushing kiss, as if afraid that his reaction would dampen the fires of Hannibal's ardour. To assure him that this was not in danger of happening, Hannibal gripped the other man by the waist and thrust roughly to sheathe himself to the root.

Will bit Hannibal's lip, hard, and broke off the kiss with a gasp. "F-fuck, Hannibal." As Hannibal moved inside him, his cock rubbing against Will's prostate, he shoved a hand against the muscled chest of the other man and wrenched himself back into a seated position. Control reasserted, he began to ride Hannibal at a slow and teasing pace. "Only you could make that sound so fucking pretentious. Next you'll start quoting Dante at me."

Even in his fogged state of arousal, distracted by the wanton roll of Will's hips, the contents of his memory palace still yielded something fitting for the occasion. " _Dimile mostro visto ancor non fue,_ " he said, amused at his own whimsy. "A monster such had never yet been seen. Dante's Purgatorio, taken massively out of context."

Will laughed harshly. "You-" He reached down to touch himself, wrapping his hand around his own impressive monster as his pleasure built. "Jesus, Hannibal. Is there more? Do I even want to know?"

Hannibal would have liked to flip the other man on his back and press his pretty face to the mattress, but he was getting too close to the point of no return, and he would prefer to see Will fall apart before his eyes. If quoting Dante Aligheri was what it would take to bring him back from the edge for long enough, so be it.

" _Sicura, quasi rocca in alto monte, seder sovresso una puttana sciolta m'apparve con le ciglia intorno pronte._ " He groaned as Will began to grind against him frantically, approaching climax. " _E come perché non li fosse tolta, vidi di costa a lei dritto un gigante._ " His words came out in a stammered rush as he gripped Will's sides, desperately meeting every downstroke with a thrust of his hips. "Ohh... _E baciavansi insieme alcuna vo-volta_."

Will's entire body was shaking, and he came with a pained howl, painting his belly with his own release. With a final deep thrust, Hannibal followed right behind him, his vision fading to white. The other man collapsed on top of him, heart thrumming against Hannibal's chest as he twitched with aftershocks. Even as breathless as he was, the words he spoke were audible. "I don't- Italian. What was that?"

"Oh." Hannibal tried to dredge the translation from his orgasm-drugged brain. "Firm as a rock upon a mountain high, seated upon it, there appeared to me; a shameless whore, with eyes swift glancing round."

"Are you calling me a whore?" Will asked, grasping a handful of Hannibal's chest hair and tugging.

Hannibal chuckled as he continued. "And, as if not to have her taken from him, upright beside her I beheld a giant; And ever and anon they kissed each other." He shrugged. "Entirely out of context, as I said."

They finally disengaged, Will planted a decisive kiss on Hannibal's lips. "Oh, entirely. You are a fucking monster," he whispered huskily. "Il Mostro it is."

"What about the Lure?" Hannibal asked, pressing his face to Will's sweat-beaded cheek.

"You already caught me a long time ago," Will said, fluttering his lashes. "God forbid you ever use that thing to catch someone else."

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Still not sorry.
> 
> Edit: Nerds like me may be interested to know that the massively out of context Dante is taken from the end of Canto XXXII in Purgatorio. The first line is cropped from the description of the chariot transformed with multiple horned heads impaled on it. the next lines follow on, and form part of a very bizarre and obscure allegory in which he sees a 'shameless whore' making out with a giant, but when she looks at the narrator the giant freaks out and beats her up. Because sure, why not.
> 
> Yes, completely irrelevant. But I am a total nerd.
> 
> For dumb, useless and mostly passive-aggressive garbage you can follow me on Twitter at [twitter.com/Frankenberger](https://twitter.com/Frankenberger), or for self-conscious fangirl ravings you can find me on tumblr at [frankenberger.tumblr.com](http://frankenberger.tumblr.com/).


End file.
